Kirstin Dortmund
Kirstin Dortmund was a Soldat and a member of the Blitzleute. She was part of the team led by Anna Dietrich operating in Paris, France. Appearance Kirstin is a slender woman with dark-brown hair held in a ponytail. She has black eyes and red lips, and she wears a black shirt with a green tunic over this tied with a yellow sash. She has black pants that go to her shins and black shoes. Personality Kirstin had very little dialogue through the series, although she apparently did not like to appear weak. When she was surrounded by the members of the Soldaten Rebels and told that she was helpless, she quickly retaliated by using her most powerful Kraft, Groß Erdemann. She is quite proud of her abilities, and looked on smugly as the Rebels battled her earth creatures. Abilities Kirstin is a very competent battler, and has proven herself to be arguably more powerful than her commander, Anna Dietrich. Kirstin has the ability to control earth, molding it into two types of creatures to aid her in battle. She can create human-shaped golems and creatures that resemble wolves. Each type of creature has its own powers, making them formidable threats for Kirstin's enemies. Normally Kirstin allows her creatures to fight freely of their own will, but if she needs to, she can take direct control of the creatures, causing them to do exactly as she wants. While these creatures are mostly foot soldiers, Kirstin can focus her abilities and use her most powerful Kraft, the Groß Erdemann. With this power, she conjures a gargantuan earth golem, large enough to tower over the buildings of Paris. This behemoth is capable of dealing extensive damage in a short amount of time, and an incredible amount of endurance makes it very difficult to defeat. While Kirstin's Kräften make her a threat, it appears she has no powers herself and relies solely on her earth creatures for combat. This is such so that she was left defenseless as her Groß Erdemann was finally defeated, and she was left open to a killing blow by Helene Diethelm. Story Allies at the Spectrum Kirstin is first introduced with the other Parisian Blitzleute, surrounding the Soldaten Rebels in Paris in order to ambush them. The Rebels spot all of the Blitzleute members, but decide to allow the Blitzleute to make the first move. Fritz Gundolf opens the battle, and as the Soldaten on both sides watch the brutal battle between Matt Withau and Anna Dietrich, the other Blitzleute attack. Kirstin attempts to help her commander, but she is intercepted by Sabine Grindle and Lisa Vorbeck. Kirstin demands that they step aside, but the two Rebels refuse as they prepare to fight. Kirstin makes the first move by using her Erdemann Kraft, conjuring an earth golem to battle Sabine and Lisa. As battle breaks out across the city of Paris, Lisa and Sabine struggle against Kirstin's Erdemann. However, Sabine attacks and blinds the golem, leaving Kirstin open to be attacked directly. As Sabine advances while Lisa attempts to finish the golem, Kirstin conjures a second Erdemann to assist her. The two golems together make easy work in an assault against the two Rebels, leaving them dazed while Kirstin takes the opportunity to use her Erdehund Kraft. This conjures two wolf-like creatures to aid the golems, and Kirstin's collection of creatures team up on Sabine and Lisa. The two Rebels struggle against the earth creatures, and as Sabine and Lisa try to fight back, the golems and hounds team up to bring them down. However, the Rebels use their Kräften to blind the creatures, and as the Soldaten make an assault against Kirstin, Kirstin takes direct control of her creatures, causing them to intercept the two Rebels. Kirstin becomes distracted, causing Sabine to defeat some of her earth creatures, and she rallies Lisa to take advantage of Kirstin's opening. Kirstin, however, disagrees that she is open to attack, and she uses her Groß Erdemann Kraft. The Blitzleute member conjures a gigantic earth golem that towers over the city of Paris, causing the Rebels to look on in shock. As the Rebels end their own battles, they all gradually team up in attempting to bring down the golem, but even their combined strength is not enough to defeat the gigantic monster. However, Matt in his Curse Mark-enhanced state, kills Anna and moves onto the golem. He easily defeats the golem, leaving the other Soldaten in shock at his violent and brutal nature. Kirstin, seeing her golem taken down so easily, tries to escape, but Helene Diethelm stops her and deals her a killing blow with Tollen Körperteile. Category:Character Category:OC